


Bloodstained Beginnings

by hermitpanda



Series: Bloodstained [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “What do you want me to do, Hotch? You know what I am. I can make this end quickly or I can turn you.”





	Bloodstained Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hotch. I injured him again. And if you're hoping that you find out who Spencer's sire is in this one, nope. Sorry. That's going to be in #5 of the series. But you do find out who his mentor is. So... that's a good thing, right?
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.**

Spencer Reid surveyed the hotel bar patrons. He generally tried not to feed while on a case, but it had been a full week and he was beginning to feel lethargic. If he waited any longer to find a meal, he could be risking putting not only himself but the rest of the team as well in danger because of his inability to function at full capacity. He smiled spotting the redhead at the end of the bar. He recognized her snug pencil skirt and blouse as part of the flight attendant uniform. Since she was wearing her work clothes he guessed that she had probably been unexpectedly bumped and placed in the hotel overnight. He strolled towards her end of the bar, sitting two stools away. Close enough to start a conversation with her but far enough that he wasn’t invading her personal space.

 

He tilted his mouth up in a slight smile when the bartender asked for his order. “Red wine, please. Anything. It doesn’t matter.” He knew if Dave had heard him order wine like that his mentor would have smacked him in the back of the head. The older profiler had become more physical with him since stepping in to teach him in the ways of the vampire since his sire had been lacking. Reid bit back a sigh that threatened at the thought of the man who had made him a vampire without his consent.

 

He felt the redhead’s gaze on him as he traced designs on the bartop with his long fingers. It was still unnerving to know that so many people found him attractive since he had become a vampire. He knew that part of it was due to the subtle physical differences. His skin tone had evened out and paled a few tones while also taking on a slight luster to it. His cheekbones were just a bit sharper, and the muscles on his body were more defined than they ever had been as a human. Dave had explained that he also exuded a natural charm now to entice willing blood donors. And potential wives if he wanted to follow the Italian vampire’s example.

 

“Not a wine person?” The redhead asked. 

 

Spencer smiled. Her voice was pleasant, a melodious mid-range that didn’t make him want to wince away from her with his sensitive hearing. “I enjoy wine, but I’m not particular. I don’t have to have a certain label or vintage. How about you?”

 

“I like frozen drinks.” She gestured to the blended margarita in front of her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she moved to eliminate the empty stool between them. “I’m Shelly.”

 

He accepted her offered hand and brought it to his lips. His newfound immunity to every known infectious agent had rid him of his touch aversion, especially when he was working to find a potential food source. He kept up the appearance of being averse to touching strangers while he was in the company of his team though. “Spencer. It’s nice to meet you, Shelly.” 

 

She smiled back at him, a faint blush dancing across her cheeks. “Are you just passing through?”

 

The genius took a sip of his wine before answering her with a nod. “I’m here for a few days consulting with some local law enforcement. You?”

 

“I’m a flight attendant. I got bumped off the flight I was supposed to catch back to New York.”  She pouted her pretty lips.

 

“I can’t say that I’m very sorry about that. I wouldn’t have met you if you hadn’t been bumped.” He grinned at her. She leaned closer to him, and he could smell her interest in him. He took a sip of wine and leaned slightly closer to her. Allowing his fangs to descend, he reached out and traced a finger down her neck. “Would you like to move to a booth? Perhaps that back one there.” He nodded towards a booth secluded at the back of the bar. Someone would actually have to walk up to the table in order to see what they were doing.

 

Shelly’s gaze flicked to his mouth quickly. She licked her lips and nodded. “Will it hurt?”

 

Reid shook his head. “It will feel like a slight pinch at first, but after that, it will be very enjoyable for you.” He allowed the woman to pull him from his stool. They carried their drinks to the booth. He slid in close to her before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. He trailed his lips down to her neck when she tilted her head giving him better access. He flicked his tongue over his chosen spot. 

 

She gave a slight shiver as he slid his fangs into her skin. The flavor exploded on his tongue. The coppery taste of her blood mingled with her margarita. He kept one hand wrapped around the back of her neck while sliding the other up her thigh, stopping several inches shy of his final destination. She whimpered and touched his wrist lightly giving him the consent he was silently asking for. He closed his eyes and split his concentration between pleasuring her with his nimble fingers and quenching his own hunger. He slowly retracted his fangs as she orgasmed.

 

“Well, that was…” Shelly sighed and leaned against him as he lapped at the teeth marks stemming the slow trickle of blood.

 

He chuckled and pulled away to wipe his mouth with a napkin. “Would you like another drink?”

 

She shook her head. “I think I should probably get upstairs. I have to report at five.”

 

“I’ll go clear off our tabs then I’ll escort you up to your room.” He eased himself out of the booth and went to the bar. He paid for their drinks and left the bartender a large tip before returning to Shelly. He draped a steadying arm around her waist as they strolled out of the bar and to the elevators. They leaned against the wall of the elevator. 

 

Spencer shot his arm into the closing gap of the doors when he heard a voice call out with a plea to hold the elevator. The doors opened again, and he saw the mildly curious gaze of his Unit Chief coming back from his run. The young man inwardly cursed himself. It was hard enough to be around the man he’d wanted for years on a regular basis, but it would be nearly impossible to control his arousal while bombarded by Hotch’s scent just after a run when it was the strongest and most appealing. “Thank you.” Hotch nodded in acknowledgment and pushed the button for the floor that the team’s rooms were on before retreating to the far corner of the elevator.

 

Shelly laid her head on his shoulder bringing Reid’s attention back to her. “Where’s your home at?” She asked quietly.

 

“DC.” He rubbed a hand over her arm lightly while watching the floor numbers above the door. It took every ounce of his concentration not to ditch the pretty redhead in favor of the dark haired man across the elevator. 

 

“I’m based in New York. Give me a call if you ever wander up that way. Even if it’s just for a snack.” She slipped out of his arms as they reached her floor. She passed him a napkin with her phone number on it before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She hurried off the elevator leaving him alone with the man of his desires.

 

Spencer saw Hotch watching him and met his gaze steadily. “It won’t interfere with the case.”

 

Hotch nodded. “I know. You’re off the clock right now anyways so I can’t say anything.” He led the younger man off the elevator when it reached their floor. They walked down the hall in companionable silence. He paused holding the door of his room open with his foot. “I wouldn’t interfere with a member of the team satisfying their needs anyways. Good night, Reid.”

 

“Night Hotch.” Reid turned away to let himself into his own hotel room. He wondered just how much the older man knew. Hotch had never given any indication that he knew there were two vampires on the team, but neither Spencer or Dave talked about their undead status. He made a mental note to talk to Dave about it next chance he got.

 

~*~

 

The smell of Hotch’s blood made Spencer want to gag as he forced himself to clear a different room in the warehouse the Unsub had converted into a killing factory. The Unit Leader had gone in with Morgan the SWAT team on the other side of the building. Morgan’s voice came across the radio stating calmly that an agent was down. When pressed for details, Morgan just stated that it looked bad.

 

Spencer glanced at Dave. The other vampire nodded and gestured for Reid to slip away from the group. They had discussed Spencer’s promise to Jack several times. Rossi wasn’t happy about Spencer giving the child so much information about vampires, but he understood the younger vampire’s reasoning. Jack wanted answers, and if he didn’t get them from Spencer, he would go looking for them. If that happened, he might not get accurate information and could possibly find himself in some very dangerous trouble. The young genius sprinted through the warehouse at full speed dodging around the other law enforcement officers. He slowed as he approached the room where Hotch’s smell was emanating from. He knew that Dave would be following closely behind him to keep the turning from being interrupted if that was what Hotch chose.

 

Morgan looked up from pressing futilely against the wound in the side of their team leader’s neck. Spencer dropped to his knees and replaced Morgan’s hands with his own. He could feel the very faint pulse below his fingers. “I’ve got this. Go find the others and clear everyone away from here. Go on.” Morgan nodded numbly and retreated. He stared down at Hotch and leaned down so their noses almost touched. “Hotch? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes.”

 

Brown eyes slowly dragged open and looked at him in a haze of pain but they were lucid. Hotch would be able to make a decision. He leaned down so his lips brushed against the man’s ear as he whispered. “What do you want me to do, Hotch? You know what I am. I can make this end quickly or I can turn you.”

 

“Turn.” Hotch’s whisper was faint.

 

Spencer sat up and met the other man’s gaze. He let his fangs descend. “Are you absolutely sure? There’s a bond between sire and fledgling.”

 

Hotch’s head moved in a minimal nod. “Do it.”

 

He nodded and used his fangs to slice open his forearm. He held it over the older man’s mouth and dripped blood into his mouth. “Swallow it,” he coaxed gently. He stroked his free hand through the dark hair that he loved so much. He lowered his arm to Aaron’s mouth when the injured man strained his neck up in an attempt to close the gap. 

 

Reid leaned down and began licking at the blood flowing from the wound. He grimaced at the lingering taste of the bullet and gunpowder. He allowed the nails on his free hand to grow into claws. “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” He ignored Hotch’s pained whine and dug one of his nails into the wound to find and remove the bullet. He quickly pressed his lips over the hole. He nearly pulled away the moment that he felt Hotch’s heart stop. It was only Rossi’s strict teachings into exactly what happened during a turning that kept his mouth against to the other man’s neck and his wrist pressed securely to Aaron’s lips. 

 

He knew that it was only seconds before Aaron returned to consciousness as a vampire but it felt like an eternity passed before the other man gasped and started sucking greedily at his wrist. Spencer registered the sounds of the team arriving. He could hear Dave’s voice turning away Morgan and the ladies with quiet reassurances.

 

Spencer finally pulled away when he felt the wounds under his mouth knit themselves back together. He pressed his palms down on his fledgling’s shoulders when Aaron whimpered and tried to follow him. “You can drink more in a while. We need to get out of here before your bloodlust sets in. You will obey my commands and do exactly as I tell you, do you understand?” He gave Hotch his hardest stare. He knew that the new vampire was in a trance and would remain easily influenceable for a few days before returning to his normal temperament.

 

Hotch nodded, eager to please him. “You’ll let me drink more?”

 

“At the hotel, Aaron.” Spencer gently stroked his cheek. He stood up and helped Aaron to his feet. He cupped his face between his palms. “Everyone is going to want to talk to you, try to figure out what happened. Do not talk to them. It would be best if you don’t even look at them until we get to one of the SUVs. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t do as I say, I may have to. Please don’t make me punish you.”

 

Hotch swayed on his feet blinking slowly at his sire. “I won’t talk to them. Or look at them. I’ll please you.”

 

“Good. Come on.” Spencer wrapped an arm around his waist keeping their bodies close together. He pushed away the memory that just 24 hours before he had wrapped his arm around a redheaded human while sharing an elevator with Hotch. The fledgling tucked his head into Spencer’s neck so he wouldn’t see their friends. He occasionally flicked his tongue out to lick at the genius’s skin. Reid guided him out of the room. “Keys.” He held his hand out towards Rossi while keeping himself between the team leader and the rest of the team.

 

Rossi tossed him the keyring also using his own body to shield the humans. “No complications?”

 

“None. We’ll be at the hotel. My room.” 

 

“I’ll bring you his go bag and dinner later,” his mentor assured him. They both knew that the fledgling vampire would be ravenous and need to drink from his sire again and several humans before he was sated. Rossi would find willing donors and bring them to the pair. The less exposure that Aaron had to others while in his transition, the easier it would be to control his bloodlust and keep him from attacking innocent humans. It also lowered the chances of Hotch being influenced to do something irreparable. 

 

Spencer ignored the questions and inquisitive looks from the others and rushed Hotch past the local police to one of the team’s SUVs. He was glad the sun had already set for the day. Not even his strongest sunglasses would protect the new vampire’s sensitive eyes from the sun just following turning. He pushed him into the passenger seat before sprinting to the driver’s side at full speed. “We’re going in a back way and running up the stairs. Don’t speak to anyone,” he instructed pulling into the hotel parking lot.

 

Hotch nodded silently and waited for his sire to pull him from the vehicle. He giggled as they easily sprinted up the stairs to the eighth floor. “I’m so hungry,” he whined and pressed against Reid when they got inside the hotel room. His tongue traced across the blood vessels in the other vampire’s neck.

 

“I’ll let you drink in the shower. We’re both covered in blood.” Reid gripped his arms and walked him backward into the bathroom. He began undressing and ordered the newer vampire to do so as well.

 

“It’s my blood.” Aaron looked down at himself. He frowned at the blood covering his clothing and Kevlar vest. “This suit is ruined.”

 

Spencer nodded and watched him. “Yes. You would have died very quickly if I hadn’t turned you.”

 

“I did it for Jack,” Hotch whispered looking down at his blood-stained hands. He jerked his head up suddenly to stare at him with wide eyes. “Will I be able to see him?”

 

Spencer laid a gentle hand on his fledgling’s arm. He knew how much he worried about his son and that his worry was the motivation for consenting to be turned. “Of course. You can’t see him until you’re finished with the transition, but we’ll call him every night. It will be about a week, then you can go back to a fairly normal life.” 

 

Hotch nodded and sighed. He resumed taking his clothes off as Spencer had commanded then followed the doctor into the shower. He licked his lips and waited to be told what to do.

 

“Here. You may drink now.” Spencer tilted his head. He leaned against the tiled wall while his fledgling nuzzled into his neck. He concentrated on keeping his arousal controlled. He had promised himself that if he ever had to turn Hotch that he would allow the other man to instigate any sexual aspects of their sire-fledgling relationship if their bond developed that way. He didn’t want to make him regret the decision to turn. He gently pushed at the new vampire’s chest. “Enough. Wash now.” 

 

“I’m still hungry,” Aaron said with a pout that reminded his sire of Jack.

 

Spencer grabbed his body wash. “Dave will bring us some humans for you to drink from.” He ignored Aaron’s whined question of how long he would have to wait and started washing the blood from both their bodies. “Aaron, no. I need to feed before you drink from me again,” he said sternly when the fledgling tried to nuzzle into his neck again.

 

Aaron blinked at him. “You fed off that redhead last night.” A look of jealousy flashed across his face before it fell back into a pout.

 

“But I have to feed again because you drank from me to turn you.” Reid had to remind himself to have patience with Hotch. He could remember the feeling of being ravenously hungry as though he’d never get enough blood to drink and the frustration that set in when first his sire then Dave had only allowed him to drink from them in small amounts during his transition. He shut off the water and guided Hotch out. “Here, take the robe.” He grabbed the hotel’s bathrobe off the back of the bathroom door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and led the way back to the bedroom as someone knocked on the door. He peeked out before opening it to see Dave flanked by two smiling blondes. 

 

“Dinner is served. This is Amber and Leslie,” the older vampire gestured. “Both of these lovely ladies are used to dealing with hungry fledglings.”

 

“Thank you. I’m Spencer.” He smiled gratefully at the trip before him. He felt Aaron lean against his back to look out into the hall. He nudged the man off of him and allowed the pair of humans to enter the room. He watched them introduce themselves before undressing to settle on the bed with his fledgling. He turned back to Dave trusting that the experienced donors would keep Hotch in line. “The team?”

 

“I didn’t explain. I told them they would get answers when you and Aaron get back to DC next week. If possible, I don’t want them to know exactly what my involvement in all of this is. I rented you a car. It’s safest for the pair of you to drive back over the next week instead of flying, even if you wait until the transition is done. I started the paperwork for you. He’ll be questioned and tested for field work clearance in two weeks.” Dave watched over Spencer’s shoulder.

 

Spencer glanced back smiling when he saw Leslie whispering quietly to Aaron coaxing him to drink from Amber. “Thanks, Dave. For everything. I’ll call Jack after we finish with Amber and Leslie.”

 

Dave nodded. “Have you discussed the intricacies of the sire-fledgling relationship with him yet?”

 

“Not every sire and their fledgling have a sexual relationship. I didn’t want one with my sire. I’m going to let him make that decision. I suspect it will be years before he approaches me in that way. If he ever does. He’s as straight as they come.” Spencer shrugged a bare shoulder.

 

The older vampire snorted. “That man’s got more detours off the straight and narrow in his past than you would think. I don’t even give it till the end of the transition before you two are all over each other.” He turned and sauntered down the hall. “I’ll go gather up his stuff from his room and collect your next course,” he called over his shoulder.

 

Spencer shut the door with a shake of his head and turned to watch Aaron feed off Amber. Brown eyes looked at him hesitantly over her shoulder. He crossed to him quickly and threaded his fingers through dark hair. “Keep going until she orgasms then stop.” He settled behind her on the bed. He knew that the new vampire was too hungry to think about helping his donor achieve her climax. “May I?” he slid a hand around her hip. 

 

“Please,” she whispered leaning back against him. 

 

He supervised Aaron’s feeding on the two blondes helping them enjoy it. He walked them to the door after they had dressed again. “Ladies, thank you for doing this.” 

 

“Of course. Fledglings are so adorable when they’re in their trances,” Amber giggled.

 

Spencer nodded. He found this complacent, pouty version of Hotch odd. He wanted the scowling, stoic Unit Chief back.”Goodnight.” He smiled and closed the door behind them. He turned to Aaron who was sprawled across the bed watching him with slightly narrowed eyes. “Dave should be back soon with more humans and your stuff. In the meantime, let’s call Jack.”

 

Hotch nodded, and Spencer saw him worrying his lip between his teeth. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll explain it,” Spencer said and sat on the edge of the bed. He found his cell phone and dialed Hotch’s home phone number from memory. “Hi, Jessica. This is Spencer Reid, from Hotch’s team. May I speak to Jack, please?” He asked when his fledgling’s former sister-in-law answered.

 

“Is there a problem?” He could hear the tension in her voice.

 

“Hotch reinjured his eardrum so he can’t fly back. I’m driving back with him. Nothing major, but I wanted to let Jack know myself,” Spencer lied. He would leave it up to Aaron to decide if she should be told about his new life as a vampire.

 

She sighed. “Damn him. He never followed doctor’s orders when it comes to things he should or shouldn’t be doing. Let me get Jack.” 

 

Spencer heard her call the boy and explain who was on the phone. “Uncle Spencer?”

 

“Jack, I turned your dad.”

 

“He chose to do it right? What happened? Did it go okay? I’ve been reading that sometimes things don’t go right,” Jack said quickly.

 

Reid chuckled. “Everything went fine. He chose to be turned. He was shot in the neck. It’s already healed over. You can’t even see the mark anymore.” He danced his fingers across the spot where he’d dug the bullet out of Aaron’s neck smiling when he rolled closer. “He’s not quite himself right now, but I’m going to let you talk to him, okay?”

 

“Would now be a good time to ask for a raise in my allowance?” Jack asked.

 

Spencer laughed. “That’s between the two of you. Don’t keep him too long. He needs to feed again soon.” He passed the phone to Hotch and laid back with his hands folded behind his head listening to Hotch’s half of the conversation. It didn’t matter what he had to do. He would make sure that Aaron’s transition and subsequent new life had the emotional stability his own had lacked in the beginning.

 

~*~

 

A burning need pulled Aaron from his slumber curled next to his sire. It was the fourth day of their leisurely cross country drive back to Quantico. Spencer had ensured that his belly was full of blood every mile of the way so he wouldn’t attack any innocent humans, but there was still something missing. The closest he came to satisfied was when Spencer would allow him to drink his blood. He knew he would remain unsatisfied until his sire took him sexually. He pressed closer dragging a fingernail absently over a pretty blue vein in the younger man’s arm. He smiled at the thought that he had been an older human but was now a younger vampire than the genius. He’d have to ask for clarification about how they counted their ages now.

 

He felt his sire begin stirring from slumber and leaned in to nip teasingly at his favorite spot on Spencer’s neck. He desperately wanted. No. He needed to do something to ease his sire’s morning erection. As a human, he’d thought he was falling in love with the other man, but as a vampire, he knew that he had fallen a long time before. He wouldn’t have allowed anyone else to turn him. Even Dave as his best friend. Every fiber of his being called out for him to please his sire, his master, to satisfy Spencer’s every need. He ground his own erection into Spencer’s hip wishing they had fallen into bed naked so there were no barriers between them. “Sire, wake up,” he singsonged trying to lure him to open his lovely hazel eyes.

 

“Aaron? Are you hungry?” Spencer stretched and rolled onto his back. He froze reaching for his phone when the fledgling let out a desperate growl and rolled on top of him. “Hotch?”

 

“Please,” Aaron whined and rocked his hips against the vampire below him. He trailed nips and kisses along his sire’s neck and jaw stopping just next to his mouth. “Please make me yours completely.”

 

Spencer swallowed and studied his fledgling. “If you’re hungry, I’ll call for someone to come feed you.”

 

An anguished cry wrenched from Aaron, and he clutched at Spencer’s shirt. “Spencer, please. I need you. I’ll do anything to please you. Please don’t regret siring me. I’ll make you happy. I promise.” He sobbed, desperately pressing his body close to Spencer’s.

 

“You don’t have to have sex with me to make me happy. I won’t regret turning you.” Spencer clamped his hands on the hips deliciously moving against his own. “I don’t expect you to have sex with me.”

 

Aaron pushed at Spencer’s arms unsuccessfully. Spencer was used to his vampire strength and could easily use it to keep his fledgling in line. Tears of frustration rolled down the fledgling’s cheeks as he struggled to maneuver closer to his sire’s body. “Please. I need you. Please.” 

 

“If you’re sure,” Spencer frowned at him.

 

“I’m sure. Please,” Aaron whispered before finding himself under the other man. He nearly giggled with delight as he pushed his sire’s snug t-shirt up. He squirmed under lips and teeth trailing across his own skin as it was revealed. He whined when Spencer pulled away.

 

Spencer splayed a hand across his fledgling's stomach holding him in place as he dug in the nightstand for the bottle of lube he had seen stashed there. Aaron snatched it from him and poured a generous amount over Spencer’s erection. “Aaron, slow down, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

He brought his legs up to wrap around Spencer’s body in an attempt to draw him closer. “This isn’t my first time. I don’t care if it hurts. I need you. Please, Spencer.”

 

Spencer raised a brow. Perhaps he should have paid attention to Dave’s assurances that Hotch wasn’t as straight as perceived. He pushed inside his fledgling with a moan. “You’re mine, fledgling,” he snarled and sank his fangs into Aaron’s shoulder.

 

~*~

 

Aaron clutched at the hand that moved to rest on his thigh. Spencer had assured him that he was ready to come face-to-face with his son. His human son. He could smell the intoxicating scent of the child’s blood from the car where they had been sitting for 15 minutes while the new vampire had prepared himself to go inside. “Are you sure about this? I don’t trust myself. He smells too good.”

 

His sire chuckled. “Children always smell more enticing because their blood is so pure. You have good control over your desire for blood. You’re out of your trance. It’s time for you to see your son. If you make any move that I don’t like, I will stop you. Don’t worry. You need to see him and confirm why you make this choice. You need to explain to Jessica. I’m right here. I’ll be there for all of it.”

 

“Thank you.” Hotch brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Spencer’s hand. He adjusted his sunglasses and finally stepped out of the car. He waited until the other vampire had joined him on the sidewalk before starting up the path to the front door. The setting of the rental car’s alarm drew Jack and Jessica to the window in the living room. He could hear them hurry to the front door before Jack burst out.

 

“Dad! You’re back!” The boy launched himself at his father, hugging as tight as he could. “I want to know everything! What did it feel like? Have you eaten any real food yet? Does it taste funny? Is Spencer going to move in with us since he’s your sire?”

 

Aaron pressed his lips to messy blond hair and met Spencer’s amused gaze. “Let’s go inside, Jack. There’s a lot to talk about, and I’d rather not discuss it outside. It’s too bright.”

 

“Aaron? I thought you reinjured your ear.” Jessica frowned at him. They could see her trying to process what the boy had said.

 

He gave her a wry smile. “We’ll explain inside. You remember Spencer, right?”

 

“Yes, of course. He’s called every day. I don’t understand…” Her gaze darted between the two vampires.

 

“Jessica, we’ll explain inside. I promise.” Spencer gestured for her to precede them into the house and nudged Jack towards the door as well. He squeezed his fledgling’s arm when he felt the man waver in his confidence. “Let’s go inside, Aaron.” The new vampire gave him a brief nod and followed his family into the house.

  
  
  



End file.
